The Botanokinesis
by JujuBee11
Summary: Slade goes after a strange girl with strange powers. Her history is a mystery as is her personality. Why does Slade want the girl and what can the Titans do to help her? Little RobStar and BBRae mixed in. Way OC with certain characters' backgrounds.


**Hey Guys,**

**So this is a story about a girl who can manipulate plants, a botanokinesis. This story will rewrite Terra's entire history because the girl mentioned before is related to Terra. It will all be explained in later chapters. This will definitely be a longer story and I may write sequel(s). **

"**Ask JB11" is up and so is the new chapter for "Tea Stain" (no longer a one-shot).**

**Also, school for me starts Sept. 4****th**** so updates will come less often, but I will continue my stories through the year and the most updates should occur during holidays. **

**Please enjoy!**

**-JB11**

***Warning: This story is way OC so be ready. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**The Botanokinesis: Chapter 1**

**Slade's POV**

Slade watched the girl step off of the bus through his binoculars, the girl with brown hair and the purple backpack. This was definitely the right girl, his soon-to-be new apprentice.

He watched as she took the short cut through the forest and entered the open meadow. Now was his time to strike.

**Julie's POV**

Julie was an average girl on the outside. She wasn't a popular or a nerd. She wasn't exceptionally pretty. She was just there. Julie had friends, but no real best friend that she could share all her secrets and feelings with. Her mother always told her that she shouldn't hold in all her feelings. Julie was very good at that when she was younger, but when her parents died, she started holding in her feelings and emotions. Until one day she cracked, and turned her aunt's house into a jungle and they had to move. So instead of holding in her emotions, she talked to plants.

"I wish my mother was here," Julie whispered. "Then I would have someone to talk too."

"You can talk to me," a drawling voice spoke behind her.

Julie turned around slowly. Something about this man standing before her screamed evil. Julie couldn't tell if it was his voice or the way he dressed or both. _Probably both, _she thought. "Who are you?" Julie spoke with caution. She was never good at following rules, especially ones involving strangers. How can you make friends if you don't talk to anyone?

"I'm a friend. Some people call me Deathstroke, others call me Slade. I prefer Slade."

_Yeah, definitely a bad guy if his name is Deathstroke. _"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry, I have to get going. I hear my father calling." Julie turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lies. I know your father is dead." The man, Slade, hissed the words into her ear. Julie flinched. This was getting way to uncomfortable. Time to go.

Julie ripped her arm from his grasp and started to run, but Slade blocked her way. "Now, dearie," he said. "There's no reason to be afraid."

Despite his words, Julie was still afraid, very afraid. She had to get out of there fast. "You better get out of my way, or else." Julie said, trying to keep her voice from quavering.

"Or else, what? You don't want to break a promise."

"I already have." Julie said with menace, raising her hands in front of her. Her hands glowed neon green. Her already bright green eyes, brightened. Soon, Julie was rising off the ground, standing on the highest limb on rapidly growing Evergreen tree she had called forth from the ground. Julie's aunt had told her to never use her powers again after her melt down, but Julie had been practicing in secret.

Slade stepped back, startled, but regained his composure. He had hoped there wouldn't be a fight, but if it was a fight she wanted, a fight she was going to get. Slade grabbed onto one of the rising limbs and began to ascend, jumping from limb to limb.

Julie looked down; hoping to see the figure of the man shrinking, instead, Slade was coming towards her. Julie was scared. She didn't know how to get out of this situation. She didn't know if she even could, but she had to try. Her best bet was to jump.

**Raven's POV**

"I can't find Slade. He must have known I would try to make psychic connection and put up a mental barrier." Raven said.

"Try again. We have to try to intercept Slade before he reaches the girl." Robin said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"But how are we going to find them in this huge forest?" Beast Boy whined. Not looking forward to the hours of flying above the trees, looking for Slade.

"It will be like looking for a stack of hay in a needle!" Starfire said.

"Uh, Star, I think you mean 'a needle in a haystack'." Cyborg said.

"We don't have to." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"I thought you said you couldn't make psychic connection." Beast Boy said.

"I didn't have to. How many giant Evergreen trees grow that tall in only a few seconds?" Raven said pointing off into the distance where the Titans could see the tip of an Evergreen, rapidly growing taller.

**Julie's POV**

Julie felt the wind whistle in her ears as she fell. As soon as Slade had gotten close enough to touch her, Julie had jumped. Julie squinted her eyes against the wind as she tightened her muscles in focus.

**Slade's POV**

Slade watched the girl fall. They had to be at least 200 feet up in the air. If she hit the ground she would definitely die. Slade was about to head down and rescue her (he wasn't about to lose his apprentice before she was officially his apprentice), when he saw an amazing sight. The girl was surrounded in leaves from a near by oak tree and was no longer falling, but flying. She was using her powers to manipulate the direction the leaves were going. She had enough leaves to bare her weight and to direct her flight. Slade stared in amazement. She was even more powerful than he thought.

**Julie's POV**

Julie's mind was reeling. She had never tried flight before, even though she had guessed it was possible when she realized she was able to manipulate where plants went with her mind. Julie landed on the ground, not quite as gracefully as she'd hoped, but safely nonetheless. Julie didn't see Slade land or hear him, but she knew he had landed even though she was facing away from him. As quickly as she could, she wrapped vines, as thick as pythons, around is legs and then eventually his entire body, encasing him in his own little cocoon. She turned toward him, staring at him critically.

**Slade's POV**

He knew they were there before he did. He would have gladly stayed, but he wasn't ready for a fight with them. Not ready to fight the Teen Titans.

**Julie's POV**

In a puff of smoke, the man called Slade vanished without a trace from his biodegradable jail. Julie was shocked, but not shocked enough to not hear the grass's warning.

**Raven's POV**

The Titans approached the girl from behind cautiously. Not trying to sneak up on her on purpose, but after watching her encounter with Slade, they were not ready to make a big scene.

One moment the vines weren't there, the next they were. Wrapping themselves tightly around the bodies of her and her teammates. The girl turned around, eyes flashing. "The more you struggle, the harder they squeeze."


End file.
